1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to temperature detecting systems, and particularly to a temperature detecting system for detecting temperature in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in the performance of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as computers, central processing units (CPUs) produce large amounts of heat. Typically, one or more fans are used to facilitate the removal of heat in a computer. However, each fan can only dissipate heat for a fixed heat source. A personal computer usually needs a plurality of fans to dissipate heat for a plurality of different heat sources, which increases the cost and has a low efficiency.